1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to tripod heads for use in mounting a camera on a tripod, and more particularly to a new and improved tripod head featuring multiple axes locking with one knob.
2. Background Information
A tripod head mounts on a tripod, or other suitable support structure, as an adjustable mounting for a camera. The tripod provides stability while the tripod head enables adjustment of camera position for aiming purposes.
The tripod head usually includes a base that mounts on the tripod and a camera platform on which the camera mounts. Typically, the camera platform can be independently pivoted relative to the base about a selected one of two or three mutually perpendicular axes, and this enables flexibility in aiming the camera at a subject to be photographed.
The photographer first mounts the base of the tripod head on the tripod, and the camera on the camera platform. Then, loosening one or more locking mechanisms on the tripod head to free the camera platform, the photographer pivots the camera to a desired position relative to the subject being photographed and secures the camera platform in position.
Although convenient in many respects, this arrangement involves certain problems that need to be overcome. For example, in aiming the camera it may be desirable to free the camera platform so that the camera can be pivoted about more than one axis simultaneously. This is awkward to do with some existing tripod heads because they include a separate locking mechanism or locking knob for each axis. The photographer must loosen at least two knobs, adjust camera position, and then tighten the knobs while carefully retaining the camera in position.
This problem is overcome in some respects by existing tripod heads having a multiple axis locking arrangement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,829 to Bentzman describes an adjustable tripod head with a camera platform or support bracket that can be moved about a vertical or panning axis as well as a horizontal or tilting axis. Twisting a handle simultaneously locks the support bracket against movement about both axes, and this simplifies adjustment in many respects.
However, the structure employed in the tripod head is somewhat complicated and bulky. In addition, combining tilting axis locking with panning axis locking dictates that the tilting axis be unlocked in order to pan a subject. Doing this may result in the camera tilting out of alignment. In addition, the support bracket can be tilted about only one horizontal axis, and this is not always sufficient for convenient camera alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,633 to Moore describes another tripod head that enables panning about a vertical axis as well as tilting about two mutually perpendicular horizontal axes. A single finger knob locks all three axes, and while this three axes arrangement provides greater freedom of camera adjustment, the tilting axes must still be unlocked in order to pan.
Many of these concerns are overcome by the novel tripod head described in the copending application with a compact, multiple axes locking arrangement that includes one knob locking of two tilting axes apart from panning axis locking. However, some larger cameras may require a more secure locking mechanism than provided in the prior art. In addition, it is often desirable to adjust the camera about one tilting axis without upsetting camera alignment about the other tilting axis, and this is often inconvenient to do with a multiple axis locking mechanism. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to quickly reorientate the camera ninety degrees on the tripod head for camera aiming purposes, and this is somewhat inconvenient to do with existing tripod heads.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved tripod head with these added features. One not only having multiple tilting axes locking with one knob apart from panning axis locking, but also a more secure locking mechanism suitable for use with larger cameras that enables adjustment of one tilting axes without upsetting the other, as well as one that includes means for rapidly reorientating the camera on the tripod head.